This invention relates to apparatus for distributing electrical power and/or communication signals more particularly to an apparatus enabling an electrical power supply and/or communication signals to be provided to an electrical power or communication point respectively.
Communication signals are used in a wide sense in this application to include voice, data, text, image and/or video be it transmitted point-to-point or point-to-multipoint.
The conventional system of electrical power distribution in domestic and commercial environments is provided by power points which are installed in a wall cavity or a surface mounted power outlet at predetermined places. The location of such power points needs to be chosen in advance and often subsequent requirements can mean that the power points are provided in the wrong location and/or in insufficient numbers.
A similar disadvantage is also present for communications points used to distribute voice, data or text, for example.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more flexible apparatus for distributing electrical power and/or communication signals.